


maybe you're not so bad after all

by svnkissed



Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Huening Kai, Demon Choi Beomgyu, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Feelings Realization, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, none of the other members are mentioned, sowwy! :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: kai is an angel, and beomgyu's a demon. they hate each other's guts, but at the same time, they don't.(or, kai is just dealing with feelings related to one (1) demon boi™ who is too nice to even be considered a demon)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	maybe you're not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).



> based on red velvet's bad boy, onlyoneof's savanna and angel 
> 
> HERE'S ANOTHER PRIDE MONTH THINGY TOO LMAO, I'LL BE MAKING A LOT OF ONESHOTS! AND HAPPY SOULMATE DAY!! 
> 
> (tw for mentions of death and the act of killing. also vv unplanned oneshot, so 1. it's not beta read, and 2. its rlly bad.)

kai kamal huening never liked the fact that you have your soulmate's name on your wrist, and your enemy on the other.

like, wouldn't that be a little strange? you wouldn't know who is who, and spending your life trying to find someone you were supposed to be with and avoiding your enemy is kinda difficult. what more if you enemy is the same as your soulmate? now _that's_ weird.

i mean, seriously, having your enemy as your destined someone _would_ suck, right? he's seen stories like that, and yet, they all seem like bullshit.

anyways, even if kai's an archangel, that doesn't mean he can't hate on others or think ill of them. one such person is choi beomgyu. he and beomgyu..it's sort of hard to explain.

to summarize it without this getting a little complicated: basically, beomgyu and kai have always hated each other. no, not because they're demon or angel respectively, but they _**hate**_ each other. so much. nobody knows why, not even themselves. they pester each other a _lot_ and they just..don't seem to know how to stop.

an example would be what's happening right now.

kai is sitting inside a café, legs crossed as he listens to beomgyu's tattle-tail of how he managed to make an angel fall and become a demon. kai didn't even _remember_ why he was here with beomgyu.

“are you sure that the angel is not yourself? i mean, with how “cute” and _sparkly_ you are, you definitely would have caused trouble that made god kick you out of heaven,” the angel comments as he sipped his iced americano, and beomgyu looks at him incredulously, his piercing green eyes seemingly trying to burn him.

it won't work that easily. beomgyu scoffs and eats his cake, “you're so pretentious, michael, i can't even believe why you're such an angel.”

kai scoffs, the hue of his eyes changing to the natural color purplish-pink, “don't call me by that name.”

“but that's your real name, isn't it? michael the fucking archangel. what a title right there— i would've never seen the light of day if you were in your real form as well.”

kai would've resorted to stabbing him, but no. he doesn't want to make a scene. he just glares at beomgyu and kept drinking his iced americano.

“you're an idiot, choi beomgyu,” the angel says, scorn spilling in his rather innocent lips, and the demon in front of him smiles.

“if i'm an idiot, then you're a dumbass, kai huening,” he bit back, humming as he saw kai's rather hurt expression. a demon always had this natural hatred in their core, but kai finds it hurting him even more. is it because it's beomgyu? is it because he's a sensitive young boy? maybe. maybe that's the reason why it hurts so much if beomgyu even does the bare minimum of insulting him. thankfully, for both of them, they only go as far as verbal harm, so it's fine. both of them can't handle being scolded.

that's one of the only things they agree on, and kai is sort of thankful on that part.

it's rare for them to have those moments where they just sit and bask in the silence without ever having to make comments on each other. it's nice. kai relishes in that moment while eyeing the demon who was enjoying his cake and the _polvoron_ he bought. kai smiles at himself— beomgyu does seem like an angel who was just misunderstood.

he wonders why beomgyu is such a nice demon. heck, even _nicer_ than some of the principalities or the dominions of heaven. kai is conflicted.

“hey, angel, aren't you gonna eat your cinammon rolls?”

kai blinks and looks at beomgyu, shaking his head before he slumps on his chair.

“you seem tired,” beomgyu comments, wiping his mouth with the napkin on the table.

the angel sighs, “yeah, because of you.” beomgyu looked offended and, for a moment, his horns would've turned into it's real appearance.

beomgyu points at himself, brows furrowing, “ _me_ _?_ you're tired because of me? when did i tire you out, kai?”

“every damn time.”

beomgyu's brows relaxed, and his lips turned into a small pout, “but i don't even tire you. state an example of how i tire you out, kai kamal huening,” he replies in a whiny tone.

“well—” kai adjusts his seating position, “first of all, your tall tales are not interesting, and franky, it's annoying me. second, you keep pestering me about literally _anything_. and third,” kai leans a little on the table and his eyes stared straight at beomgyu's. “you're a demon, and i'm an angel. they don't mix well among themselves.”

he leans back on his chair triumphantly as beomgyu downs his cup of coffee, still annoyed, and kai grins.

“does it matter if we're angels or demons, really? i don't even care if you're an archangel, you're still childish as fuck. plushies all over the house, and rubbing the belly of a principality. wow. what a mature archangel indeed.”

kai growls,but he gets a message on his phone and frowns. ah, not another assignment. the other sets down his cup when he heard the other sigh.

“what? did soobin do something again?”

“mhm. says that he needs help in dealing with some demons nearby, they assaulted a group of women coming to celebrate pride,” kai spoke with a tone that clearly makes him sound exhausted. beomgyu's heart filled with sadness. 

“ah, hell shouldn't have demons like that,” beomgyu says, and kai looks at him and smiles, “i've got to send a report to yeonjun to kick them out.”

“oh, you're supportive of them?” kai smiles ever-so-slightly, “that's nice to hear, coming from you. i'm glad that there's someone who supports people like me. most angels are homophobic.”

beomgyu chuckles as kai stands and fixes his belongings, checking to see if he had brought his sword, “well, at least you have someone to confide in. well, i'm probably not the best one for you, but still. call me anytime. you know my number, kai.”

“thank you, beomgyu-ssi. i'll be taking my leave.”

kai stops when he sees beomgyu's hand on top of his, and suppresses a blush before his wings burst open and he flew to soobin's location, and his heart pounded at the thought of beomgyu's hand interlacing with his— such sinful thoughts, wanting affection from a demon. he feels like he's sinned already, by falling for him. well, he's still trying to fight the idea of being in love with beomgyu.

_but his name is on both of my wrists.._

kai shook his head, and decided to try and not think of beomgyu's name on his wrists, and settled for battling with his own demons inside his subconscious.  
  


･.｡.:*･  
  


> _and in the middle of my chaos,_

> _there was you._

  
  


･.｡.:*･  
  


kai laid down on his bed and looked over at the marked patch of skin on his wrist. the words _choi beomgyu_ was written on it beautifully, written by the most careful angels in charge of fate and destiny. he curses himself— why is he on both of his wrists? it didn't make sense for him to have beomgyu on his wrists. why? why must it be beomgyu?

the angel sighs, closing his eyes as he breathes, his thoughts wavering to beomgyu again. fuck. he groans and runs a hand on his hair, brows furrowing as he thought of the demon's cheeky smile. he covers his face as his mind wavers to other thoughts. thoughts of beomgyu kissing him, holding him close, taking his hands and smiling softly.

“ah, fuck, i've really fallen for a damn demon,” he mutters to himself, sitting up as he felt his the words on wrists..burn.

it burned his skin, like the flames of hell that burned with such passion and that made him feel dizzy. it hurt, but kai felt like he was ascending back to heaven at the same time. then, he felt his chest ache. he widens his eyes.

kai ran to grab his sword and hid it in his clothes before he dashed out of the house and jumped, his wings taking him somewhere he never knew, taking him to a place where he could sense suffering and something rather unjustly. he lands and brandishes his sword, and spots a demon guarding some sort of gates. kai sneaks up on the demon and stabs him before he could make a noise or attack him, and he did the same to the other demon.

apparently, he was noisy. and apparently, he managed to get the attention of other demons once he got inside. they all rushed to him and kai used his sword to shield him from the upcoming attacks of demons.

“stop.”

kai looks at the owner of the voice and saw a tall man with gray hair, eyes that darkens at the sight of light in the dark, abandoned site. the angel smirks as the demons dispersed.

“beelzebub. what are you doing here?” he asks as he regains composure, and the prince of hell smiles.

“i was punishing a subordinate of mine for interacting with an angel.”

“was hell too hot for you, and you had to resort here to earth?” kai chuckles, “you're insufferable. no wonder why aziraphale was so stressed with dealing with you.” kai walks closer and tilts his head at the unflinching demon, glaring at him.

the prince smiles, “aziraphale had to be dealt with, and crowley as well. serves them right.”

“they let the earth see another day with the help of an 11-year-old child.”

“that doesn't mean that they have to be rewarded.”

kai growls, his expression of calmness now contorted to that of anger, unmatched by the so-called “subordinates” of beelzebub. he grips the hilt of his sword. he inhales a little sharply when beomgyu's name burns more.

“take me to him. _now_.”

“now, now, archangel michael, ou do not just command a prince of hell to do that. i won't take you to him until you ask me nicely.”

a grin was plastered on beelzebub's lips and kai's hand twitches slightly. he _really_ wants to stab him right now.

“do i look like i fucking care about manners right now? take me to him, right fucking now.”

beelzebub sighs and shrugs, taking kai's shirt harshly and dragging him to a dimly lit place, and he heard screams of agony. kai felt his head ache because of that.

the scene in front of him was a bunch of demons beating up beomgyu, who was handcuffed rather too tightly and wounds around his arms, legs, and chest. beomgyu looks up and the world, quite literally, stops.

kai was caught breathless. beomgyu feigns a look of shock, and tears prickled on the corner of his eyes.

_save me_ , _kai_ , the demon whispers through his mind, _they've been hurting me, and i don't wanna be here anymore._

kai looks around the room and looks back at beomgyu, smiling rather devilishly.

**don't worry, hyung, i'm gonna get you out of here. just wait.**

time went back to normal and beomgyu cries out as he was continually hurt. kai ignored beelzebub's explanation of why beomgyu was here and he proceeded to grab one of the demons and hit them with the flat end of his sword, knocking them out. beelzebub springs into action as he pulls on kai's hair and tries to choke him, throwing his precious sword away, and kai gasps.

kai glances at beomgyu and nods as he struggles to breathe, and beomgyu traps the arm of a demon between his thighs and proceeded to break it and got up, breathing heavily. he limped as he kicked the demons out of his way and kai managed to push beelzebub away, letting him fall on the ground with a groan and kai grabs a hidden dagger and stabs him on the stomach, making him yelp in pain. kai reached for his sword and attacks anyone near beomgyu, either killing them or wounding them.

beomgyu runs to kai and kai immediately destroys the handcuffs before taking his hand and they both run outside, beomgyu blasting the other demons who ran after them, and kai did the same. he opens his wings and let beomgyu hold onto him as they flew back home, and beomgyu fell asleep in his arms, too exhausted to stay awake.

･.｡.:*･

“kai,”

the latter snaps out of his momentary sleep when he heard beomgyu's voice. he sighs in relief and climbs up on the bed and beomgyu leans on him.

“how are you feeling?”

“still feeling shitty, as always. my head kinda hurts and my wrists are—”

beomgyu stops and checks his wrists, and kai saw that his name was written on one side, and another name on the other. the demon looks at kai and curls himself like a ball, as if hiding himself from kai. the angel giggles, “hey, no need to hide. i won't hurt you.”

beomgyu looks up at kai and reluctantly sits up, looking down on his wrist, staring at the words _**kai kamal huening**_ that was written on it, not daring to look at the owner of that name. kai leans on beomgyu's shoulder, humming.

“so..i'm your soulmate.”

“it's really weird, i mean..since you seem to hate me and all..”

kai frowns and runs a thumb on his own name, feeling a slight heat on it. it burned as well.

“i never really hated you,” kai mumbles, “i was just confused why you were so nice to everyone, why you act so much more than an angel than all the other angels i know and care about,” he slowly interlaces his hand with beomgyu's, “and you were just..i don't even know at this point. you were just messing with my mind and..”

kai sighs, and beomgyu giggles softly before humming as well, rocking their bodies back and forth.

“and i never even hated you in the first place. i was just sad. i thought you hated me.”

kai mutters an apology and nuzzles his head on beomgyu's neck, and it elicited a soft smile from the older. “are you still confused, even with me as your soulmate?”

the angel nods and the demon hums before removing his hand from kai's and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. kai did the same, and he immediately wraps him in the warmth of his arms, and beomgyu makes a happy noise. kai stares at beomgyu, quietly caressing his wounded waist to heal it.

he still doesn't know what to do with these fleeting emotions of his. one minute he'd wish that beomgyu would shut up, the next wanting him in his arms and bask in his body heat, as his own body was cold because of heaven's chilly airs. his heart yearned for beomgyu, and for beomgyu only, and yet, his mind chose to believe that beomgyu hated his guts, wanting him away out of his life. he still didn't even know how they'd end up here, hating each other and then finding out that they're soulmates. they also met at a pretty weird timing, and kai chose to forget that.

he sighs softly against beomgyu's neck, and the other pats his head slightly.

“i can hear your thoughts right now, you know, and you're a mess,” beomgyu mutters, and chuckles when kai pushed him slightly. “don't worry, it's not that bad. we just need to fix it a little.”

“.. _we_ _?_ ” kai asks. beomgyu nods, without opening his eyes, “we. i mean, we need to fix us too, you know? we're soulmates, and we just can't spend the rest of our lives “hating” each other.”

he had a point. kai hums as his answer and pulled beomgyu closer, closing his eyes as well, and, using his mind, turned off the lights. it was pretty late too.

they held each other in silence, and kai realizes, that maybe he doesn't need to return to heaven.

..it's already here. it may be a little complicated to understand, but heaven is right here anyways, and kai was fine with that.

kai smiles and kissed beomgyu's wrist that had his name on it, and whispers to him even if the latter was already dozing off, “maybe you're not so bad after all.”


End file.
